


Brotherly Advice

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: "That book" challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A bit of brotherly advice for Faramir.





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my own "That Book" challenge--couldn't let Boromir have all the fun, now could I? Nanny belongs to [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/), and Mag is [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/)'s creation--go read their stories if you haven't, they're wonderful!

Once Boromir had faded from view, Faramir retreated to his favorite spot in the library to read his brother's letter. Boromir had told him not to read it until he was gone, and well, out of sight was gone, wasn't it?

_Faramir: If I know you, I'm just barely out of sight by now. Spirit of the law but not the letter, eh little brother? And yes, I _do_ know you that well._

_So, since you're in charge while I'm gone, some advice:_

_1) Don't let Father bully you. You're old enough now to know better--and don't let him tell you otherwise. You're not me, true, but there are times when he likes me even less._

_2) _Do_ let Mag and Nanny fuss over you--you're not old enough yet for them not to. And before you bristle at that, remember--neither am I._

_3) I know you have _that book._ Don't blush and stammer and deny it, I saw it in your rooms. I don't know how far you've gotten (and I'm hoping it's not too far... wouldn't be right for you to pass your brother in such things), but if you're curious, there's a guardsman who swears he is the best at number thirty-five... _*grin*_ Prove him wrong for me, little brother._

__

_Above all, remember that I miss you and will think about you while I'm gone._

_Love,  
Boromir_

_PS. You're not old enough for number thirty-seven. Trust me._

Faramir flushed--he _had_ been considering that one, but it did look...somewhat advanced. Ah well, he'd just have to best that guardsman. Thirty-five he knew well--and enjoyed. And it was something to keep him busy--trust Boromir to know him that well.

"Thank you, my brother--I won't disappoint you."

With that whispered blessing, Faramir set out to find that guardsman--and prove who was best.


End file.
